NINR supports a variety of training opportunities for scientists and trainees at all career levels in the Division of Intramural Research as well as through intense short-term training programs. These opportunities include the Summer Genetics Institute, Methodologies Boot Camps (Pain; Fatigue and Sleep; Big Data in Symptoms Research; Precision Health: from Omics to Data Science; Precision Health: Smart Technologies, Smart Health), pre- and postdoctoral fellowships, and other Institute-sponsored intramural research and training opportunities. Through training of scientists at all stages of their careers, the foundation of excellence in nursing science will be sustained and will support advancements in science and improvements in health. NINR is committed to equipping the next generation of scientists with research skills and background necessary to conduct innovative and rigorous research that leads the way to better understanding illness and more effective treatments. 1. Summer Genetics Institute (SGI) Program The SGI provides a foundation in molecular genetics to increase the research capacity among graduate students and faculty. The SGI also provides a scientific foundation for clinicians to develop and expand their clinical practice in genetics. The SGI is a one-month, intensive summer research training program and has contributed to the successful academic careers of many nurse-scientists. A total of 19 annual SGIs have been successfully offered by the NINR DIR, and to date 404 nursing graduate students, clinicians, faculty from across the United States have completed this program. It is a trans-NIH effort as the SGI has recruited speakers and instructors from across 8 NIH ICs and 2 federal agencies, including: NHGRI, NCI, NIAMS, NICHD, NINDS, NISC, NLM, NIDDK, FDA/HHS, and USPTO/Commerce. The SGI Class of 2018 included 25 new trainees from 15 states, representing 20 different universities from across the U.S. and NIH. Over 40% hold doctoral degrees (PhD, PhD-DNP) and were faculty members or postdoctoral fellows. The curriculum had been updated and revised in 2015. The SGI participants are successfully building programs of research in genetics; disseminating their work in numerous publications, at scientific conferences, and in clinical practice settings; and influencing the integration of genetics content in curricula in universities across the country. Applications are accepted annually through an online application system beginning in mid-November and ending in March. 2. Symptom Methodologies Boot Camp. 2018 Precision Health: Smart Technologies, Smart Health The Precision Health: Smart Technologies, Smart Health is a 1-week intensive training course on the NIH campus that is designed to increase the research capability of graduate students, faculty, and clinicians. The purpose of the course is to address digital health data and technologies that enable smart health and improved patient outcomes. Its objectives are to: (1) Explore the state-of-the-art of digital health, including the use of wearables, sensors, and virtual/augmented reality; the use of omics data in health care; and the creation of an interactive system for using health data. (2) Discuss strategies for research and identify opportunities for and challenges to using digital health. (3) Share knowledge and experiences with leaders in the field. Each day focused on a particular theme, and the first day offered two new features. On the first day Unboxing Digital Health, introduced the significance and impact of digital health. It featured an afternoon mini-symposium by three prominent nurse scientists to discuss the important contributions of nursing science to promoting precision and digital health. This was followed by a poster session for select participants to highlight their work in digital health, mobile technology, or molecular omics science. On the second day Connecting Health through Wearables and Sensors explored what is emerging from mobile apps, what clinicians are learning from wearables, and how virtual/augmented reality is used in a clinical setting. Innovating Health through Omics connected molecular omics data genomics, gene expression, proteomics, microbiome to managing health. Sync or Swim: Accessing, Managing, and Analyzing Data contrasted two ends of the spectrum enabling participatory health by encouraging technology use, as well as concerns such as quality, safety, privacy, and security. On the last day Using Digital Health to Enhance Clinical Practice equipped participants with skills, tools, and resources for their practice. Several NIH Program Officers participated in roundtable discussions to answer questions about grants and grantsmanship. A total of 175 participants, including scientists, clinicians, graduate students, and faculty from multiple disciplines attended this year. Registrations were accepted through an online registration system beginning in April. The Boot Camp is a trans-NIH effort as speakers were drawn from 7 distinct trans-NIH Institutes, Centers, and Offices including: OD, NCI, NHGRI, NIMHD, NLM, NICHD, and NINR. This year drew participants from 94 different institutions from across the country, and over 50% held a PhD degree. About 50% were professors at all levels, and two Deans, four Directors, and two CEO/Principals attended. 3. Graduate Partnership Program (GPP) The NINR GPP is part of the NIH intramural Graduate Partnership Program and was begun as a 3-year pilot program in the fall of 2003. The first NINR GPP fellow was accepted in the spring of 2004. In total for FY 2018, our program supported 3 graduate students from Clemson University, University of Virginia, and Columbia University. Of these three, one student has recently successfully defended the dissertation, one has started the program, and one continues with dissertation research. Applications are accepted via an online application system beginning in August and ending in December each year. 4. New Postbaccalaureate IRTA fellow trainees in the DIR of NINR Seven new postbaccalaureate fellows were accepted this past year, and seven have completed their training. Of the those who have completed, 30% entered medical school, and the remainder have matriculated into professional schools to purse PhDs and higher degrees in nursing, graduate school, physicians assistant, and clinical psychology. 5. New Postdoctoral trainees in the DIR of NINR Four new postdoctoral fellows were accepted this past year, and two have completed their postdoctoral training. Both of those completing have been recruited to tenure-track positions in academia, and one is transitioning to the R00 award phase of the NIH Pathways to Independence grant (K99/R00). 6. NINR Summer Internship Program The NINR participates in the NIH Summer Internship Program. Thirteen students from undergraduate institutions, pharmacy school, community colleges, and other levels spent the summer of 2018 working side-by-side with NINR Intramural Research Program investigators and research staff. They included 2 Community College Summer Enrichment Program fellows, 1 Graduate Summer Opportunity to Advance Research (GSOAR) fellow, 1 High School Scientific Training & Enrichment Program (HiSTEP 2.0) fellow, and 1 Undergraduate Scholarship Program (UGSP) scholar. Ten students presented their research results at the 2018 Summer Research Program Student Poster Day at the NIH held on August 9. 7. Developing Nurse Scientists Online Training Program This online training program provides an introduction to research grantsmanship for new doctoral graduates and early career scientists and can be accessed at www.ninr.nih.gov/training/online-developing-nurse-scientists.